


The Twelve Days of Creatures

by PinkPunk010



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Series, Magical Creatures, Twelve Days of Christmas AU, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPunk010/pseuds/PinkPunk010
Summary: The Twelve Days of Christmas, Newtina style with many, many magical creatures.





	1. An Erumpet Blowing Up Her Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that while I have borrowed characters from my Drizzle story (Diana and Perseus Scamander, Aurie Kowalski ect) this DOES NOT function within the When it Rains verse. This is a stand alone. 
> 
> For the purpose of this story, the Twleve days starts on Christmas Eve. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_On the first day of Christmas,  
my True Love gave to me  
An Erumpet blowing up her tree. ___

__Tina woke up that morning to an empty bed and the sheets draped in such a way that suggested Newt had quit it in a hurry. She glanced around their small room at the Leaky Cauldron and saw that their suitcase was resting on its side, clasps fastened._ _

__She pushed the covers back quickly, pulling her robe on over her fleece pyjamas and picking her wand up, before she opened the case and descended into what could only be termed chaos._ _

__Dougal was at her side in the potting shed before she had even reached the floor, tugging on her hand and pulling her out into the case and towards the Erumpet’s cage._ _

__She was in season, and not dealing well with the lack of a mate. This wasn’t the first time Tina had seen the great beast in season, but it was the first time she saw Newt looking panicked about it._ _

__Bertha had her great horn pumping explosive into the base of the tree, Newt himself sat at the top of it wondering how he was going to get down._ _

__Tina rolled her eyes, lifting her hand to call to Bertha, as she had seen Newt do. The Erumpet female looked up and to the side, looking extremely hopeful. Newt used the distraction to hop down from the tree, landing in a sprawling mess before scrambling out of the enclosure._ _

__Bertha watching him cross the boundary sadly, slumping down in her enclosure and emitting a mournful bellow. Newt skirted round the outside of the enclosure and back to Tina._ _

__“Well, that went badly,” he admitted, “Thank you dear.”_ _

__“What were you trying to do?” Tina asked in amusement. Usually she would care for the erumpet when in season, to avoid exactly this sort of scenario._ _

__“Dougal came to get me ten minutes ago, Bertha was getting agitated. I didn’t think she was in season for another week, and I went in to sooth her. Bit of a mistake…” Newt rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Add this to the number of times being married to you has saved me.”_ _

__Behind them, the tree exploded, shockwaves agitating the other creatures, raising a cacophony on the other side of the case._ _

__Tina turned to look at him, eyebrows raised._ _

__“Just remember you love me,” He raised his hands in mock defence as the tree thudded to the ground behind them. “Merry Christmas love?”_ _


	2. Two Nundu Calls

_On the second day of Christmas,  
my True Love gave to me  
Two nundu calls. ___

__Christmas Day was spent with Newt’s family in Devonshire. Diana had been ecstatic to have both her children with their wives, and Theseus and Hippolyta’s little girl on her first Christmas. Perseus had grumbled about the noise.  
Halfway through a glass of elvish wine, and in the midst of a conversation with Hippolyta, Tina noticed that her husband had disappeared. _ _

__“Excuse me,” Tina sighed, putting the glass down. “Newt’s disappeared and that’s never a good sign.”_ _

__“Of course,” Hippolyta floated off to her own husband._ _

__Tina wandered through the rooms, searching for Newt when she found his suitcase, but no husband. Remembering the mayhem which had been their Christmas eve, she assumed he had gone to check on the creatures. Some were still a little unsettled._ _

__She lowered herself down to the potting shed, feeling a little queasy, glancing around for any discord, or her husband._ _

__A loud roar ripped through the suitcase, causing Bennie to hide and Dougal to disappear. Tina took off for the Nundu forest instantly, her heart in her mouth._ _

__She paused in relief, watching Newt reach up and sooth the hide of the great Nundu. Newt had rescued her as a cub, and he was the only person she let near her. Even after several years travelling with him, Nundu still didn’t look too kindly on Tina._ _

__Tina leant against a tree, watching fondly as her husband continued to massage the creatures neck, whispering soothing words. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, before pushing himself up to leave. The nundu batted at his legs with clawless paws. Newt chuckled, leaning down to rub its head again._ _

__“I have to go before Tina comes over here and you both get upset,” he told the creature firmly, glancing up to Tina and smiling in that adorable way she loved so much._ _

__He jumped down from the rock, dodging the overly fat direcrawl and loping over to where Tina stood._ _

__“Hello love,” he greeted, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Must we go back up there?”_ _

__Tina smiled up at him._ _

__“Unfortunately, yes,” She informed him, but let him loop his arms around her waist and push her a little closer to the tree. “But maybe not right yet,” she conceded as he leaned in to kiss her properly._ _

__In her enclosure, the nundu roared again._ _


	3. Three Nifflers

_On the third day of Christmas  
My True Love gave to me  
Three Nifflers. ___

__“Tina dear, have you seen my opal necklace?” Diana asked worriedly, carrying her jewellery box into the case. “Only, Hippolyta wanted to borrow it for the Fifth Day Ball.”_ _

__“I haven’t seen it,” Tina said, swinging her legs down. “But I can check to see if Bennie escaped again.”_ _

__“Would you?” Diana looked relieved. “I believe Newton went down to his case half an hour ago.”_ _

__“Thanks Diana,” Tina laid a hand on the woman’s arm before slipping down to the case._ _

__“Hey Newt,” Tina called, heading straight for Bennie’s nest. “Your mom lost an opal necklace. Your crazy niffler she thinks.”_ _

__She stopped short when she saw Newt bending over a pair of small niffler cubs._ _

__“Where did you get those?” she asked in concern, stepping forward to join him. Bennie was hovering worriedly nearby, shuffling around the edge of the blanket in concern. They were tiny, curled up around each other, their eyes barely open._ _

__“Just outside,” Newt whispered, looking up at her through his hair. She sank down next to him. “I know you said no more creatures, but I couldn’t leave them.”_ _

__“No,” Tina agreed, “of course not! Will they be okay?”_ _

__“Their mother was caught in a trap, so we will have to feed them till they’re strong enough,” Newt smoothed the fur down on the back of one. “What should we call them?”_ _

__“We keeping them then?” Tina asked, knowing it was a pointless question. She let out a sigh, “Three nifflers Newt? We’re gonna need to reinforce the locks before your mother’s entire jewellery box goes missing!”_ _

__Newt smiled at her in thanks, squeezing her hand._ _

__“It’s a good thing I love you,” she muttered, stroking one of the pubs._ _


	4. Four Graphorn Cubs

_On the fourth day of Christmas  
My True Love gave to me  
Four Graphorns cubs. ___

__Newt glanced up at Tina as she came into the potting shed, a determined look on her face._ _

__“What did Hippolyta say now?” He asked in amusement, taking his wand from his mouth._ _

__“I’m going to check on the graphorns,” Tina said firmly, walking straight through and out into the suitcase._ _

__“Ooh,” Newt winced. “That bad?”_ _

__He pulled a face at Pickett, scooping the bowtruckle onto his shoulder and ducking out after his wife. He found her standing at the edge of the graphorns desert, gently rubbing the back of the newest graphorn in the herd._ _

__They’d had to introduce another graphorn to the herd after Belle and Beast’s eldest two had grown, in order to continue their mini breeding program. There were now four graphorn cubs in the case, and Newt was wondering if they’d have to rehabilitate them to an actual desert in the near future, as they currently had nine graphorns galloping out in the magically extended case._ _

__The adolescent graphorn cubs, Belle and Beast’s youngest two, were chasing each other in circles not far from where Tina sat with Chip’s newest calf, Chip standing on the stone above her._ _

__“Hey,” Newt crept forward and sat next to Tina, “You ok?”_ _

__Tina sighed, focussing on the rough skin of the graphorns beneath her hands. She and Hippolyta had argued over something silly, as they did every Christmas when Diana and Perseus insisted that all their children, adopted included, came and stayed in the Manor. It made for a friction filled holiday sometimes._ _

__“She keeps going on about how we should stay in Dorset, stop travelling, have kids,” Tina huffed. “She doesn’t seem to get that she has absolutely no bearing on how you and I live our lives.”_ _

__“She thinks she’s helping,” Newt groaned,” just ignore her.”_ _

__“I do,” She huffed, “But, is that what you want? Do you want us to stop, to have kids, to stay still and live the life everyone else does?”_ _

__“No,” Newt answered instantly, neither of them were made for a stationary life, they were wanderers at heart. “And when we have children, we will take them with us. We can turn the potting shed into an actual house, and then the children will always be safe.”_ _

__Tina smiled in spite of herself._ _

__“Our kids are gonna be introduced to creatures from the second they’re born,” She said softly._ _

__“Before,” Newt promised, “If you think you, their mother, will be able to walk around the creatures who live in this case, and they won’t try and take care of you, then… I don’t even know. Dougal, in particular, will follow you around from the second you set foot in here to the second you leave.”_ _

__“Yeah,” Tina agreed, relaxing a bit and watching the two adolescents playing some sort of tag game with the third graphorn cub. Sensing he was no longer needed, the youngest scrambled up to play with his companions, leaving Newt and Tina watching the herd with contentment on their faces._ _


	5. Five Occamy

_On the fifth day of Christmas  
My True Love gave to me  
Five Occamy. ___

__“Tina!” Henrietta Lovegood, and somehow friend of Tina’s waved frantically at her as she entered the Leaky Cauldron. She was already sitting with Elladora Prewett and Louisiana Boot, a fourth glass already waiting._ _

__Tina returned the wave, weaving her way through to the table at the back._ _

__“Hey ladies,” She smiled, slumping down. “How’s everyone’s Christmas been so far?”_ _

__“Oh, it’s been interesting,” Henrietta sighed dramatically. “Xavier has been ill and we’ve been all over the country visiting family that I, quite frankly, detest.”_ _

__Tina winced in sympathy. “Yeah, glad Newt and I only really have the Scamander side and my sister has been fitting in there since we got married.”_ _

__“Elladora was just telling us about the twins first Christmas,” Louisiana piped up, “I left mine with my mother-in-law."_ _

__"Fabian and Gideon have just started crawling, and Merlin's beard! They're into everything!" Elladora waved her hands about in emphasis. "It doesn't seem to matter what charm we put on the tree, they still manage to get hold of every bauble or the branches! The cats are terrified and won't touch the floor if the boys are around. It's manic."_ _

__"It doesn't get any better when they get older," Louisiana swirled her drink. "All three of mine spent at least an hour in time out over the course of Christmas day alone. They insisted on antagonising each other all day."_ _

__"I adore Xavier but I had to slip out while he was sleeping today. He's terribly clingy when ill" Henrietta sighed "You are truly lucky to not have children Tina!"_ _

__“You’re kidding right?” Tina snorted, “I got a caseful and a husband who forgets what day of the week it is, or when bedtime is. I mean, just this morning, I woke up to the occamy slithering round the floor of our bedroom at his parents. We’re lucky they’d only just escaped!”_ _

__“Why?” Henrietta asked curiously, propping her chin in her hand._ _

__“Well, they’re….” she glanced around at her companions, “They grow or shrink to fit the available space. Now, with five of them in our room, it would have been a mighty squeeze! Luckily they were just curious y’know.”_ _

__“Did you have to put them back?” Louisiana asked looking a bit pale. She wasn’t a fan of snake like creatures, and despite admitting that they didn’t look much like snakes, the fact they didn’t have legs still had her hanging back._ _

__“I kicked Newt out and we both had to get them all back in the case,” Tina shrugged nonchalantly, lifting her drink and recoiling slightly at the smell. “You know, I’m just going to pop to the bar, get a glass of water. You guys want anything?”_ _


	6. Six Fwoopers Keening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short one

_On the sixth day of Christmas  
My True Love gave to me  
Six fwoopers keening ___

__“Did you remember to renew the silencing charm on the fwoopers?” Tina asked her husband sleepily, when she woke up that morning. Newt blinked at her slowly from his pillow._ _

__“Good morning to you too my love,” he said in that dry, raspy morning voice._ _

__“Just checking,” Tina said in her defence. “There are six of them, I mean, shouldn’t we be rehabilitating them now they’re grown?”_ _

__“I think I did,” Newt muttered, tugging his wife closer as the dawn peaked through the curtains. “Go back to sleep dear.”_ _

__They entered the case some hour or two later to find Dougal waiting impatiently for them, his long fingers covering his ears. Outside the shed, Tina could hear the mournful keening of their fwooper. She turned to Newt, raising an unimpressed eyebrow._ _

__He looked a little sheepish, scurrying out into the case to find the fwooper he’d missed. Tina shook her head in fond amusement, reaching down to lift Dougal to her hip and soothe him. It looked like it was going to be an interesting start to their day!_ _

__She followed her husband out of the case, picking up the feed on the way past, Dougal adjusting himself to hang off her back with practiced ease._ _

__Tina glanced around the case and let out a contented sigh. She could see Newt trying to convince a newly flying fwooper hatchling down from where it was circling, keening gleefully as it went, and she chuckled, before setting about the morning chores._ _


	7. Seven Grindylows Swimming

_On the seventh day of Christmas  
My True Love gave to me  
Seven grindylows swimming ___

__“Please Tina,” Jacob adjusted the toddler, three year old Aurora Kowlaski, on his hip. “Queenie’s at the end of her tether, we just want the baby to hurry up now. I mean, it ain’t due for another few weeks, but kids still hyped up on Hannukah and Christmas and…”_ _

__“Of course,” Tina reassured her brother in law, taking her niece. “She’s our niece Jacob, she is always welcome here. We’ll take her for the night, give Queenie a rest. And tell her that she should sit more.”_ _

__Jacob rolled his eyes._ _

__“You know she won’t listen,” he sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. “I honestly think we’ll both sleep till we pick her up.”_ _

__“Then sleep,” Tina said firmly, “Newt and I have got her. Go!”_ _

__Jacob blew a kiss to his daughter, before promptly slipping back out to the fireplace, knowing his little girl was in safe hands for the night._ _

__“So, Aurie,” Tina deftly removed her nieces “You need to be better for your momma you know, she’s cooking a brother for you. Or a sister… anyway, shall we go find Uncle Newt?”_ _

__“Unca Newt!” The little girl clapped gleefully, scrambling to get down. Tina held tight, until the girl stopped squirming. “Unca Newt?” She asked hopefully, big eyes wide._ _

__“He’s in the case,” Tina whispered, watching Aurie’s eyes get even bigger, and laughed. “Yeah, thought you’d behave then. Come on then.”_ _

__She half wondered if she should be treating Aurie to the case when she was being so difficult for her parents, but Aurie hadn’t been anything but her usual energetic self, Queenie was having more and more trouble keeping up._ _

__Aurie hung to her neck as Tina descended easily into the case, squirming to be put down as soon as they touched the floor. She was off in seconds, straight to where Bennie was minding the new baby nifflers. Tina hurried behind her, glad that Aurie knew not to touch the creatures without her aunt or uncle._ _

__She twisted round, wondering where Newt was, and spotted him, wand aloft, muttering spells around the grindylow enclosure._ _

__“Hey Aure, lets go say hi to Uncle Newt,” Tina spoke encouragingly, waiting for the little girl to hold her hand out before leading her round, pressing a finger to her lips. Aurie mimicked the action, giggling._ _

__Tina waited for Newt to lower his wand before she nodded to Aurie._ _

__“Unca Newt!” Aurie shrieked, running across the dusty floor and barrelling into his legs._ _

__“Now, what manner of creature is this?” Newt pretended to look shocked, hoisting Aurie to his hip. “Well! If it isn’t an Aurora Kowalski! The rarest magical creature there is.”_ _

__Aurie giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. She turned to the water habitat, sticking her fingers into the water. A grindylow swam up to the edge, pulling faces at Aurie that she returned._ _

__Tina stepped up beside them, her hand to Newt’s back, smiling as Newt began explaining grindylows to their niece._ _


	8. Eight Direcrawls Popping

_On the eighth day of Christmas  
My True Love gave to me  
Eight direcrawls popping ___

__Tina wandered around the house, admiring the silver and gold decorations being levitated into place under the supervision of her mother in law._ _

__“Diana, it looks amazing,” Tina smiled, lifting her tea to blow on it gently. “I can’t believe it’s time for the New Year party already!”_ _

__“I can’t believe I have to host it,” Diana grumbled, turning to glance at her youngest daughter-in-law. “Put it off while you can!”_ _

__“Something tells me Newt and I won’t be expected to host fine society events,” Tina chuckled. “That’s more Hippolyta’s domain.”_ _

__“Perhaps,” Diana admitted, “Enjoy that. It might change when you and Newt have children.”_ _

__“Don’t think so,” Tina sipped her tea. “Anyway, I left Aurie with Newt. If I’m not back soon, who knows what will have happened.”_ _

__“Newt wouldn’t do anything foolish with her,” Diana reassured, “But you already know that.”_ _

__“I do,” Tina agreed, continuing up the stairs. “Good luck with the party preparations Diana.”_ _

__Tina entered the room to find Aurie sat next to Newt on the bed, both dressed for the suitcase and waiting for her._ _

__“You didn’t need to wait,” Tina bent down and kissed Newt on the temple._ _

__“Of course we did,” Newt hoisted Aurie onto his hip. Tina led the way into the case, and the little girl ran off straight away. “Careful Aurie!”_ _

__“Let her be Newt,” Tina tucked her arm through his as they followed through the sound of laughter. “She’s practically grown up in here. She’ll be able to show ours what to do.”_ _

__“Hopefully she won’t teach them to antagonise the direcrawls,” Newt sighed, watching Aurie running in circles with the direcrawls, laughing gleefully as they popped in an out of existence, chasing her as much as she was chasing them._ _


	9. Nine Hippogriffs Prancing

_On the ninth day of Christmas  
My True Love gave to me  
Nine hippogriffs prancing ___

__“I thought I might find you out here,” Tina smiled, leaning against the fence as her husband soothed the feathers down on one of his mother’s hippogriffs._ _

__“Yes,” Newt said softly, keeping his focus on the beast in front of him. “Well.”_ _

__Tina let herself through the gate, sweeping into a deep bow. The hippogriff returned it almost instantly, butting Tina’s hand affectionately as she approached._ _

__“Want to talk about it?” She asked him quietly, disentangling the feathers on the other side of the beast._ _

__“No,” Newt answered shortly._ _

__“Ok then,” Tina smiled sadly at him, briefly squeezing his hand before turning to pick up the feed for the other hippogriffs and continuing quietly through the field. One of the babies came up, nuzzling against her side. She fed it an apple, smoothing the feathers before it turned and danced back to it’s mother and the other foals._ _

__“I hate that they think it’s ok,” Newt’s voice sounded behind her, quiet and angry. She turned to see him watching the hippogriffs playing in the field, not knowing the world beyond was full of war. “I hate that they ask my advice on how to make those beautiful creatures do their bidding, but aren’t willing to listen to what I say. I hate that they are willing to sacrifice magical creatures for wizardkind.”_ _

__Tina silently took his hand, her gesture of solidarity with him._ _

__“In the last war, I fought with the Ironbellies, and I had to put so many of them down as the war concluded,” Tears were rolling down his face now. “And it’s another was, and so many more magical creatures are suffering.”_ _

__“You want to go back out,” Tina stated, watching his face closely. Newt blinked, then looked down at her._ _

__“I can’t be everywhere,” he admitted, “They’re destroying all manner of creatures across Europe. I may be able to help a few….but… “_ _

__“If we go to that fight, we go together,” Tina finished for him, tears wetting her own cheeks now. Newt sighed, pulling her towards his chest._ _

__“Yes,” he said firmly, “We go together. Just like always.”_ _

__And together they stood, watching the carefree hippogriffs dancing through the fields of his parent’s land._ _


	10. Ten Thestrals Grooming

_On the tenth day of Christmas  
My True Love gave to me  
Ten thestrals grooming ___

__“I can’t believe you,” Tina sighed, traipsing after her husband as they walked the path towards the gamekeepers cottage on the Hogwarts grounds. “Just because your brother said you shouldn’t do something does not mean you should do it!”_ _

__“I’m sorry,” Newt sighed, helping her over a log. “It just happened. Theseus has been riling me up the past few days, what with his pompous views on the war.”_ _

__“He’s trying to help, same as you,” Tina placated, resting a hand against her rapidly beating heart. “Newt, I’m out of breath, can we wait?”_ _

__Newt stopped, turning to look at her in concern._ _

__“Are you alright love?” he asked, stepping back and holding a hand against her forehead. Tina huffed, rolling her eyes as she unwound her scarf, suddenly incredibly hot._ _

__“I’m fine, we must be going faster than usual,” she replied stubbornly. “What are we here for anyway?”_ _

__“Mr Wilde wants me to check on the thestrals,” Newt offered Tina his arm. “We’ll walk slower, promise.”_ _

__Tina huffed, but took his arm anyway, and they continued at a more sedate pace._ _

__“And why can’t Mr Wilde check on them himself?” Tina huffed, still feeling a little overheated and breathless. “They’re in his forest.”_ _

__“He can’t see them,” Newt said matter of factly, “You and I can.”_ _

__“Oh,” Tina answered softly. “Lucky him.”_ _

__“Not when you have a herd of creatures you can’t see behaving strangely,” Newt countered absently, waving his hand to wave at the tall thin redheaded gamekeeper coming towards them. “Nicholas, pleasure to see you again.”_ _

__“Mr Scamander, Mrs Scamander,” Mr Wilde tipped his hat to her. “They’re through here. I think they’re just moving territory, but better be safe than sorry. I been seeing signs of em a good mile east of the edge of their usual stomping ground.”_ _

__“Right,” Newt turned to Tina. “Do you want to stay here?” Tina shot him a scathing look. Newt nodded, patting her hand. “Lead on Mr Wilde.”_ _

__They walked a further fifteen minutes, deeper into the wood, Mr Wilde sure footed and confident. They finally reached a clearing and Tina’s breath caught in her throat._ _

__“They’re beautiful,” she breathed, stepping forward carefully and offering her hand to one of the skeletal creatures in front of her. It regarded her warily. “Oh, oh, I’m sorry, promise I’ll stay right here,” she spoke softly, keeping her shoulders hunched to appear smaller._ _

__Newt smiled proudly, stepping to the side to count the number of thestrals in the clearing._ _

__“I count ten,” he whispered to Mr Wilde. “And they look to be in fairly good health. You have a calf by the way, I’d say … ooohh… six months?”_ _

__“What they doin’?” The older man asked curiously._ _

__“Grooming,” Tina whispered, watching the leathery creatures lift their wings, and grooming the underside. “Grooming their wings.”_ _

__Newt stretched across the small gap between them and took Tina’s hand, relieved that she saw only the beauty of these vastly misunderstood creatures. But then, he reasoned, she had married him. And he was a vastly misunderstood creature himself._ _

__“Would you like me to check them if I am able?” Newt asked Mr Wilde, all business like, as Tina was finally allowed to rest her hand gently against the leathery flank of the skeletal beast._ _


	11. Eleven Bowtruckles Arguing

_On the eleventh day of Christmas  
My True Love gave to me  
Eleven bowtruckles arguing. ___

__“Mother,” Newt said firmly, “Tina and I are returning home in the morning. We stayed for longer than we planned because you asked us to, but my wife and I would like to return to our own home.”_ _

__Diana sighed in resignation._ _

__“I just like having the house full,” She admitted, “It’s so quiet, just your father and I. It’s been quiet for nearly twenty years now.”_ _

__“Mother,” Newt patted her hand. “You know we love you, but we all only live an owl away! Well, Tina and I are sometimes a little further afield, but you know we all love you. Besides, you have Father.”_ _

__“Yes,” Diana smiled, “You’re right, you and Tina should be in your own home. Besides, I imagine I’ll see more of you when you give me grandchildren. I have offered to look after Theseus’s little one, but Hippolyta’s work can be completed around a baby. I imagine Tina would want to get back to work as soon as she can.”_ _

__“I expect so,” Newt replied instantly, “But whatever she decides, I’ll support her in that decision. And for now, the decision is to wait.”_ _

__“Hey, honey?” Tina popped her head round the door, Pickett hanging off her collar. Her hair stuck up in haphazard directions and she looked a little overwhelmed. “I need you in the case, I think we got a rebellion goin’ on.”_ _

__Newt frowned at her, but jumped up nevertheless._ _

__“Your mom asking for grandkids again?” Tina asked as they hurried through the house._ _

__“Will they just leave us alone?” Newt replied, “What’s going on?”_ _

__“I put the woodlice out for the bowtruckles and they went crazy,” Tina said anxiously, leading him through the case. “Did I do something wrong?”_ _

__“No,” Newt frowned, stepping up to the tree. “Those are definitely woodlice.”_ _

__He clapped loudly three times, drawing the attention of the spindly stick creatures that seemed to be having some sort of feud._ _

__“What is going on?” He asked sternly. All bowtruckles started chittering at once. “Wait!” he held up a finger. “Who is fighting who?”_ _

__The bowtruckles seems to shuffle into two groups. Newt studied them critically for a second before rolling his eyes._ _

__“We’ve got two Queens,” he sighed, turning to observe the wand wood around him. He turned back to the tree. “One of you will need to move trees. I want you to come to an agreement, while I bring the other tree and plant it next to this one. It will be the same tree. You will have the same food. No fighting.”_ _

__He turned away, quickly digging up another tree and replanting it as quickly. When he was done, Newt bent one of the twigs towards the tree._ _

__“Well?”_ _

__One group began to, somewhat reluctantly, cross over at the command of a yellow bowtruckle in the middle. Within minutes, the two groups were separated and finding themselves new branches to inhabit._ _

__Newt turned to Tina, and sighed wearily._ _

__“If only we could get your mom of our backs so easily, hey?” Tina asked, stepping forward and tugging Newt into her._ _

__“We’re lucky Pickett accepted you as part of me,” Newt whispered, eyeing the bowtruckle who’d made them his home._ _

__“Took me a while,” Tina reminded Newt with a light laugh. “Course, now he just has another one of us to attach himself too.”_ _

__“And more often than not, he chooses you,” Newt pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I told mother we were going home. She didn’t like it.”_ _

__“I’m glad we’re going home,” Tina admitted quietly._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, seems a bit far fetched, but there isn't anything saying that Bowtruckles don't have a Queen


	12. I gave my true love a suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (you can't sing this one)

_On the twelfth day of Christmas  
I gave my true love a surprise  
Of the nine month kind. ___

__It had been a long day when Newt had finally finished settling the last of the creatures into their Dorset habitats and quickly showered. He was glad to be home. Staying at his parents had been a trial he hoped they would be excused from repeating again._ _

__He loved them, but he had been looking forward to celebrating with Tina. At least, some of the time._ _

__He was towelling his hair as he slipped quietly into their bedroom, half expecting Tina to already be asleep. She’d been sleeping a lot more than usual, and he was a little worried about her. He didn’t want her wearing herself out._ _

__He was surprised to see the lights still on when he stepped through the door, even more surprised to see Tina sat in the middle of their bed, her pyjamas on, wringing her hands nervously._ _

__“What’s wrong?” Newt asked instantly, hurrying to sit on the bed in front of her. He took her hands to stop the attack on her nails. “Hey, Tina, look at me, what’s wrong?”_ _

__“Nothing is wrong, you going say,” Tina said quickly, chewing on her lower lips. “It’s just a case of really bad timing I think, more than anything. I mean, I know we will have to …make it work but-”_ _

__Newt cupped her face with his hand, using it to gently raise her head so he could see her eyes._ _

__“Tina,” He said carefully, “What are you trying so hard not to say?”_ _

__“Well, we were planning on waiting,” she said anxiously, “But I think we might have messed up.”_ _

__“Tina….”_ _

__“I’m … pregnant Newt,” She blurted out, her eyes wide and shiny, waiting for his response._ _

__Newt felt his mind go blank. Pregnant? That was baby… Oh Merlin! That meant baby!_ _

__“We’re having a baby?” he confirmed, a smile teasing the corner of his lips._ _

__Tina nodded slowly, tears running down her cheeks, and a smile threatening to spill over._ _

__“We’re having a baby!” He shouted, wrapping Tina in a tight hug. “Thank you!”_ _

__“Why are you thanking me?” Tina laughed, “I think you had something to do with it.”_ _

__“A baby,” he repeated, his hand hovering over Tina’s abdomen, raising his eyes to ask her permission. Tina laughed, pushing his hand down to her flat abdomen._ _

__“You won’t be feeling anything there for a few more weeks,” She reminded him._ _

__“It doesn’t matter,” Newt said firmly. He sat up again, leaning forward to kiss Tina. “I love you, Mrs Scamander,” he murmured against her lips._ _

__Tina giggled. “Good think too,” she quipped, “Cuz I love you too.”_ _


End file.
